


snow, kisses & you

by bbyhjuns



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyhjuns/pseuds/bbyhjuns
Summary: minhee & jungmo's casual walk down the snow covered pathway turns into a little game of kisses.
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Koo Jungmo, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Kudos: 44





	snow, kisses & you

**Author's Note:**

> this plot is really random & weird(?) but it's kinda cute so enjoy i guess,, plus it's also winter season so i thought this was appropriate <3

the cold wind breeze hits minhee's face, both delicate and cold. the sky is washed with grey, watery light as the sun struggles to shine its rays to the ground. 

the ground is piled up in thick layers of snow and ice, the hard-to-decipher footprints standing out amidst the canvas of white.

even beneath the three layers of cloth, minhee was barely coping with the cold.

running his boots through the frozen pathway, he kicks the pile of snow surrounding it, eyes watching the snow crumble into smaller pieces.

with one hand tugged inside of the pocket of his thick and warm coat, the other was held on tightly to the one he loves most.

jungmo watched and observed the younger before following suit his movement, giggling as he kicks the snow too. catching eye contact with minhee, the two then grin widely at each other, amused by each other's antics.

then, jungmo lifts his eyes up and smirks before running towards the pathway of snow. minhee watches from behind curiously, eyes squinting at jungmo's actions. 

using his feet to flatten the ground first, jungmo then uses his foot to draw out an outline - one of a heart, before nudging excitedly at minhee to look at it.

at this very sight, minhee scrunches up his nose immediately before playfully letting out a small gag, “someone’s being cringey again.”

yet he couldn't hide the smile from forming on his face - _he loves how cringey he is._

jungmo’s excited expression falls flat at minhee's words as he sticks out his tongue and rolls his eyes before kicking a pile of snow towards the latter.

"and you love that about me don't you?"

minhee gasps at his action before running towards another pile of snow quickly to kick some back at him before exclaiming, "sadly i do"

jungmo smiles immediately at this answer, but then pouts when the snow hits his legs. now still pouting, he stops to playfully glare at minhee.

then, as though he could read his mind, minhee reaches out just in time to grab jungmo's hand before he could throw the snowball he just picked up at him.

at that instance, jungmo starts laughing as he tries to resist minhee's grip on his hand, while minhee continued to hold them tightly.

in a slip of minhee's hand, jungmo manages to break loose as he quickly and playfully dumps the snow in his hands onto minhee's jacket and legs.

minhee, now more fired up, dusts off the snow from his pants before shouting, "WATCH OUT"

at that instance, jungmo attempts to run away but minhee was quick to react. as soon as he noticed jungmo turning away, he had already ran forward to hug him, holding him tightly in his arms, not allowing him to move. 

minhee, being a tad bit taller, was at an advantage, for jungmo found himself trapped within the younger's arms, unable go break loose.

jungmo continues trying to struggle and push minhee away, but minhee's arms are locked tightly together as he stares at him with a smug expression. the cheeky smile on his face only growing bigger after realising jungmo couldn’t escape from him.

jungmo lets out a small whine, and tries to push minhee away once more, but before he could do anything else, minhee gives him a quick and small peck on his lips.

at that instance, jungmo stops struggling and he feels his body loosen up, face now burning. despite being together for a year now, kisses still make jungmo shy from time to time - especially when they come offguard. 

jungmo stares at minhee wide-eyed, lips still slightly apart.

minhee, face also pink, then flashes jungmo a smug smile, eyes turning into thin lines before exclaiming out, “HAH I WON” 

he jumps slightly like an excited child, celebrating his small little glory.

jungmo feels his soul returning back to his body as he hits minhee's shoulder slightly, then pouts at him, “that’s cheating”

still a smug smile on his face, minhee simply raises both his arms up to cup jungmo's cheeks before cooing at him, “it’s called boyfriend tactics, not cheating.”

jungmo stares at him in disbelief before hitting him again, “what the hell did you just say? now THAT'S cringey"

"yeah i learnt it all from you" minhee replies as he sticks his tongue out, earning a smile from jungmo.

minhee then lets go of jungmo as he proceeds to take jungmo's hand in his own as the two continued taking a walk down the pathway together.

just after a few steps, jungmo then swiftly and abruptly pulls minhee close to him and wraps his arms around his neck. before minhee could even react, jungmo was already giving him a long and sweet smooch on his lips.

which of course, shocked minhee.

the poor boy stood wide-eyed and dazed, too shocked to even move as his legs stood frozen to the ground. his eyes then met jungmo's, asking for an explanation from the sudden kiss. but before he could even speak out a word, jungmo took the opportunity to push him lightly from the side and into the snow bank beside him.

minhee, now finally regaining his senses and confused, starts shouting out at jungmo as he struggled to stand up, “WHAT WAS THAT FOR"

a similar smug look appears on jungmo's face as he also stuck out his tongue at minhee before casually replying, “like you said, boyfriend tactics”

he then shrugged and gave a small celebratory dance too, "guess i won instead"

jungmo watches as minhee gape open his mouth in disbelief as he uses his arms to support himself up, “come here you idiot-”

but it was already too late - jungmo had already sped off quickly, making funny faces and mocking minhee.

“I’M COMING FOR YOU” minhee shouted to the older as soon as he finally managed to get on his two feet before chasing after jungmo and calling him names.

just like that, in the icy-cold and snowy weather the two spent the day laughing and having fun, for it seemed like the world only revolved around the both of them; time seemingly passing by so slowly with each other.

for minhee, he cherishes every second he got to spend with jungmo, for he is everything and more that came into his life. 

and for jungmo, he thanks heavens everyday for bringing in such a playful and carefree person into his life - one he can love with his whole heart and one he never gets tired of.

the unspoken truth that both of them only know themselves is that they are the only ones who can provide each other with such warmth on cold days like these.


End file.
